1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having a rear cavity with an undercut portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses iron-type golf club heads with undercuts.
Callaway Golf Company has sold iron-type golf club heads with a rear cavity having an undercut under the following product names: BIG BERTHA® irons; X-12® irons; HAWKEYE® irons; X-14® irons; X-16® irons; X-18® irons; X-20™ irons; X-22™ irons and others.